


Breakfast In Bed (Or, How June And Chloe Can't Keep Their Hands Off Each Other)

by fandomnerd



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe attempts to make June breakfast in bed for her birthday. She is half-successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed (Or, How June And Chloe Can't Keep Their Hands Off Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> My shamelessly fluffy first attempt at June/Chloe. I couldn't help myself.

June awoke to the smell of bacon. This, in itself, might not have been considered out of place anywhere else, but she had only woken to the smell of breakfast a handful of times since she had moved in with her roommate, Chloe, two years before. And each of those times, Chloe had cooked her breakfast with an ulterior motive.

So it was with a wary sigh that June sat up and shuffled, bleary-eyed, into the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed her girlfriend of eight months standing in front of the stove, wearing the apron that June had bought her as a one-year-roommate anniversary. "What are you doing?" June asked suspiciously. Chloe jumped and turned to face June, putting her hand over her heart.

"Jesus, June, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

June didn't drop her suspicious look. "Why are you making breakfast? Is this an apology because you're not going to be able to make it to my birthday party tonight? Because you _promised_ me, and--" Chloe cut her off with a kiss, which June quickly melted into, despite her annoyance. Chloe pulled back with a smirk, quickly giving June a once-over. June's old grey t-shirt hung off of one shoulder, and it had twisted in the night so that the lower part of her belly was showing. Turquoise leggings hugged her legs, and she had a serious case of bedhead. Chloe thought she looked adorable, and her smirk twisted into a smile of its own accord. Chloe really needed to learn how to control her facial features (and all the other parts of her body) around June. But that could wait for another day.

"Where's the trust, June? Can't I just make my girlfriend breakfast on her birthday? Breakfast which, I'll have you know, was meant to be breakfast in bed before you ruined it by being the only person ever to wake up early on their birthday. Especially when that birthday is on a Saturday." Chloe pouted indignantly.

June scrutinized Chloe's face with a raised eyebrow, her features smoothing into a grin when she determined that Chloe was actually telling the truth. She wrapped her arms around Chloe for a quick hug, then gave her another kiss, this one growing more heated than the last. She pulled back for air, and realized that she'd moved her hands so that they were locked around the back of Chloe's waist, resting a scant few inches away from Chloe's behind. June bit the corner of her lip as the other side of her mouth quirked into a small smile. "Thank you, then. Do you want me to get back in bed so you can finish making me breakfast and go through with your original plan?"

Chloe glanced at June, then back at the bacon and eggs, then back and June, and sighed. "Fuck it. I want you to get back in bed so we can have wild hot birthday sex."

June grinned. "I'm completely okay with that change in plans."

"Good." Chloe smirked, and grabbed June around the waist, pulling her toward the bedroom they now shared. They were almost at the door when June said, "Wait," and pulled out of Chloe's grasp, running back into the kitchen. She turned off the stove, wanting to avoid yet another fire, and quickly ran back to Chloe, who was watching June with a bemused, albeit affectionate, look. "Okay, you can have your wicked way with me now."

Not needing to be told twice, Chloe pulled June into the room and slammed the door. From next door, Eli could faintly hear June moan, "Happy birthday to _me_ ," and he shook his head. He would forever rue the day that Chloe had forbidden him from keeping any sort of recording devices in that apartment.


End file.
